


The Witch

by sheppsboy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheppsboy/pseuds/sheppsboy





	The Witch

Title: The Witch

Author: Sheppsboy

Rating: NC-17

Summary: what does it take to change hats.

Characters/Pairings: None.

Word Count: 515

Notes: Written for the 2013spook_me challenge.

Prompt: The Boogy Man

 

The boy lay in his bed staring at the witch. It had been weeks since the man with the gold eyes and the woman in the pretty dress came to live with him.

The witch was always mean she often slapped the boy and locked him the closet. When the man with the yellow eyes and the woman came, it was her turn to be stuffed in the closet. Sometimes the little boy would drag the witch out, and sit her in a chair, so he could play with her. She had started to smell funny after a few days. So, the nice woman with the Dollie gave him some rose water to spray the hag with. Some days the little boy would go outside and bring in a stick. He would poke the witch, watching mesmerized as her flesh would ooze a greenish yellow film.

At night the boy could hear the Bogey Man in the basement screaming or crying. The only time he would do this was when the nice man with the gold eyes was playing with him. The little boy found himself wondering what kind of games the Bogey Man and the gold eyed man played.

The woman would bring clothes to him some nights and help him change the witch. They would pose her in different positions; like a doll. This made the woman with the beautiful brown hair happy and she would clap her hands in glee spinning wildly around the boys room, as she lifted him in her arms and planting cold dry kisses on his little face.

The witch never did that, but, the Bogey Man had. They were ruff kisses filled with teeth and bites that drew blood. The Boogie man would touch the boy too; but not like the woman or golden eyes. He would wait in the little boy's closet. When the child would enter the room, he would spring out and grab the little boy, then, the Bogey Man would hurt him down there; causing him to bleed. After the bogey man played his mean game, the mean old witch would slap him because he stained his undies.

One night, the little boy had a nightmare. It was far too quiet. It had been weeks since he heard the Bogey Man's screams from the basement, and golden eyes had taken the witch away. The little boy was alone in the dark and he was frightened.

Drusilla heard her kitten's screams and went to the child's room to see what was the matter. The small child sat in his bed shaking. Drusilla took him in her arms and sang him to sleep. After she was satisfied the child was safe she spoke into the darkness.

“ Don't you worry none my dark prince, me and my Spikey have taken care of the witch and the Boogie Man. They'll not be bothering you again. The stars whisper sweet things to me. You will be such a wonderful addition to our little family. Your claws will be sharp and you will reign blood from on high.”

 

"Sometimes the dark can be a comfort, especially if whats seen in the blaring rays of day is far more ugly and disfiguring than any night creeper. I wish young Alexander all the best with his new Mommy and Daddy. At least the boy will be loved, oh and Drusilla has informed me that she has been making wondrous plans..."


End file.
